For Better or Worse
by Bananjo
Summary: "They kissed quickly before walking out into the hall and pushing through the heavy cathedral doors, ready to play the final round of a game they started way back in the third grade." Kogan two-shot, pure fluff
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hello humans! This is just a two-shot from a prompt I got on tumblr that I decided to post. It's pure fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And then we can have s'mores and watch movies and we don't even have to go to bed tonight because my Mom won't hear us if we—" Kendall Knight said, hands flailing passionately over his head and mouth running wild as he sat next to his best friend of two weeks, Logan Mitchell on the school bus one Friday. The pasty brunette put his hand over the only slightly bigger boy's lips, and let his lips drop into a grimace.

"Kendall," He said, his generally small voice even smaller against the afternoon chatter on bus 16, "You're giving me a headache." The blonde boy blushed, and apologetically pulled his lower lip in between his teeth before turning to look out the window.

Admittedly, the boys were both tired from a long eight hours of matching shapes and coloring in between the lines, so it was a bit much for Kendall to be going on with such unexplainable enthusiasm. Logan was tired, so his best friend of two week's obvious excitement left him bewildered.

"Sorry." Kendall blurt, turning back to face his friend, whose mother clothed him in a colorless polo beneath a wooly green sweater vest than managed to get tucked into a pair of tightly fitting kaki shorts. The perfectly pressed knee socks and the bottle cap glasses were what made the outfit, though. Kendall's mother on the other hand had no time to make sure her oldest was clean cut and polished before school each day, and generally left him to make his own decisions. This is why the blonde usually wears over sized sweatshirts that fall down to his knees and hide his ill fighting soccer shorts.

"I'm just so happy that you can finally sleepover." Kendall said, pressing a hand against his friend's shoulder. Logan smiled, though it faltered slightly as he remembered that he and the blonde had only met the first day of school, 2 weeks before today, so "finally" didn't really work in this context. It was still a nice thing to say, though.

The bus came to a quick halt, throwing the third graders against the seat in front of them.

"Ooph!"

"Ouch!"

"We're almost there!" Kendall exclaimed, recovering quickly as he looked back out the window. Logan slowly removed his face from the leather imprint his head had made, after sweeping his tongue around his mouth to ensure the wiggly tooth in the back was still there, along with the rest of his teeth. It was.

"Have you had a lot of sleep overs?" Kendall asked, falling back against the seat.

"No." Said Logan, following his friend, "This is my first."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I've had lots of sleepovers." Said Kendall with a proud grin. Logan wasn't surprised. His blonde friend had an indescribable charm about him— one that made him as irresistible to humans as a florescent light to a moth.

"But not so many with my best friend." He continued, nudging the smaller boy in the chest. While the taller's boney bone stabbed into the brunette's flesh like a fork to his arm, he remained quiet, and tried to appreciate his company instead of resent it. He loved that he had a best friend already. And he loved that it was Kendall. Instead of a thank you, "Why am I your bestfriend?" came out instead.

"Because you're awesome!" Kendall said without hesitation. Sweetly, he took the smaller boy's hand into his, and gave it a strong squeeze that made Logan feel both loved and protected and happy and warm, unlike the nudge that made his bones ache.

"You really think I'm awesome?" Logan was a lot of things. Awesome was not one of them. He was short and small and gangly and awkward and quiet and smart. He was not awesome. Kendall was awesome. Logan was not.

"The awesomest guy ever!" The brunette really was flattered. Truly, he was. Convinced, though? Not really.

"You're awesome, too." Logan said, in admiration. Kendall grinned.

"We're both awesome." He agreed with a slight nod. Logan let himself be satisfied with the answer for a while until he felt a weight leaving his right hand. He looked down quickly, realizing that Kendall had pulled away. A brief panic consumed his thought process,

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Logan asked, quickly. Kendall looked down to his friend, his eyes wide with worry behind those round bottle cap goggles.

"I hope so!" He said with a toothless grin.

"But if we're not?" Logan admittedly found the entire situation strange. He'd never had friends before Kendall, and even with so little experience, he understood that relationships were built and formed over time because of work and because of effort. They'd clicked so quickly, the brunette couldn't top himself to breath, but now that he's on his way to his first ever sleepoever with his first ever best friend, he can't help but feel like everything is too good to be true.

"Then maybe we'll be something else." Kendall decided, after a few moments of thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Maybe we'll be married." The blonde said, casually. Logan felt his eyebrows furrowed.

"Married?" He exclaimed, nervously. Kendall half nodded, half shrugged.

"Maybe?"

"But… we've only known each other for two weeks!"

"And you're already my bestest friend ever." Kendall explained.

"But…" Logan's head began to spin. He was 9 for Pete's Sake. He shouldn't have to worry about marriage at this point, "But boys can marry other guys!"

"Why not?"

"Kendall, they just don't." This seemed to honestly surprise the blonde.

"They don't?" He asked, curiously.

"No, they don't."

"Oh." The pair sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments, both trying to think of things they could say to the other regarding the awkward topic.

"Boy really can't marry other boys, Kendall." Logan said, watching the scenery as the bus came to another halt, right in front of the Knight residence.

"Maybe we can be the first then." The blonde said, taking his friend's hand and pulling him out into the isle.

"But… we've only known each other for two weeks!"

"Don't worry, Logie." Kendall said, guiding him through the crowded bus, "By the time we get married, we'll have known each other for at least 7."

"But Kendall…"

"Maybe we don't have to get married, but I think I want to always have you around. I don't really think I would like not having my best friend by my side all the time." He said, as the pair approached the bus doors.

"Do you mean it?" Logan asked, honestly touched.

"Yes."

"I'll always be there for you, Kendall." The brunette said, overcome with emotion as they waited for the doors to open.

"For better or for worse?" Logan laughed as he grabbed his friends other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Totally." He said, as they hoped off the bus in sync, and in that moment, Logan was finally assured that this sleep over would only be one of many, many more.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So much fluff. Meep**

* * *

12 years later, Logan watched his reflection sway back and forth in the full length mirror that lined the bathroom door of the Church's Bridal Suite.

"You look gorgeous," James confirmed, running his eyes down the length of his best friend's backside, a comb in one hand and a can of Cuda in the other. Logan turned quickly, grabbing the ends of his suit as if he were twirling a dress.

"You really think so—" He said, before stopping abruptly and letting his arms drop to the side, "Wait…_gorgeous?_"

"No thanks to _me,_" James returned, a single hand on his hip as he waited for a "thanks".

He'd spent the last three hours cooped up in this room with the small brunette, making him pretty and perfect despite the continuous protests. It was his duty to make sure the boy he used to bully into doing his math homework looked nothing short of beautiful… or at least he figured as much, as overall, he'd been a pretty unhelpful Best Man.

Cake tasting was too risky, as James needed to be constantly alert in order to maintain his rock hard abdominals. This meant avoiding carbs like the plague.

Addressing invitations took too much brainpower; Logan actually had to redo each of the envelopes James had addressed, as he'd gotten confused and started to address the invitations to himself. (Logan had actually missed a few, and James had about thirteen invitations that were hidden under his bed.)

And fittings were too distracting. As soon as James walked into the suit shop, he couldn't focus on anything other than himself; he ended up modeling at least a dozen different suits, and having Logan take pictures of him with his iPhone.

At the very least, James acknowledged the fact that he was pretty awful. Hair and primping were probably the only things James Diamond could do perfectly, and what kind of Best Man would he be if he let the opportunity to assist his friend slip through his fingers?

"Gorgeous." James said, kissing his fingers, just like he'd seen the pastry chef he'd on television do the night before. Logan cocked a single eyebrow,

"Um, I'm not a _girl_, James—"

"_Hey. _Everything James Diamond touches turns to gorgeous; don't take it so personally, Logan." The pretty boy returned with a snort, and then ducking his head in front of Logan to check himself in the mirror. The brunette held the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

"Ok, James." He said, tiredly. Jame shoved his friend affectionately before looking down to his wrist watch and gasping quite dramatically.

_"Dude_!" He exclaimed, "It's almost 10. I've gotta get going."

He gave his friend a rough pat on the back and walked out of the hallway to start ushering in guests. People actually weren't expected to arrive until 10:15, though the one other thing James was confident he could do was open doors and direct people to their seats.

Logan waved goodbye after he heard the door slam shut, and instantly felt overwhelmed by the solitude. As if to distract himself, Logan pulled out his phone, which didn't do much to help. The first thing that caught his eye was the spiffy analog clock in the upper right hand corner of the screen— 10:02— in twenty eight minutes, he'd meet his fiancé at the alter and kiss him in front of his mother and his father and sister and friends and everyone and _oh god._

With an anxious breath, Logan looked back into the mirror and let his fingers descend down the length of his tie, mentally running through his vows for the millionth time that morning. It was no use. His brain was gumbo by this point; he couldn't even completely recite the first sentence.

"_In the presence of God and these our friends…_" He tried practicing out loud, looking so far into the mirror that his nose just about touched the glass, "…_I, Logan Mitchell, take thee to be… argh…_" Logan was oblivious to the creak the door made when it opened, and the subtle slam when it closed; he was even oblivious to the long blonde figure approaching in the very corner of his eyes, "…_Erh… promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving… and… and… ah… and a faithful husband…. Erh…"_

Logan shook his head, before starting over, watching his lips move in the mirror.

_"Boo!" _

"_Kendall!"_ Logan squeaked, watching his own face contort in delight and horror as his fiancé looped an arm around his waist and dropped his chin onto his shoulder.

_"Shhh!"_ Kendall exclaimed, clapping a strong hand over the brunette's eyes, "You're not supposed to see your husband before the wedding, silly lady!"

Logan snorted, and then did the same, blindly walking both of his hands across his fiancé's face, shielding both eyes and some mouth.

"_Lady?"_Logan asked, pushing his body farther into the blonde's.

"Well you _are_the one in the Bridal Suite."

"Enjoy it now, because I'm pretty sure I know someone who's going to be screaming like a school girl, tonight." Logan said, letting Kendall tighten his arm around his waist, pulling him in until their wasn't even air in between the couple.

_"Jokes,"_ said the blonde, letting his lower lip brush against his fiancé's earlobe. Logan laughed quickly,

"You keep telling your self that, _Kendalliah_." He said, as he moved his hands to the back of Kendall's neck, and gave himself a quick spin. Kendall dropped his hands and caught the brunette by the waist, pressing their foreheads together. By this point, neither boy seemed to mind that both sets of eyes were wide open.

_"Kendalliah?"_ The blonde challenged.

"Yes." Logan said, before his lips pulled up into a smile, "Though I suppose, 'Kendall' is already pretty feminine."

"Jeez," The blonde huffed, dramatically, "What did I do to deserve such a _mean_husband?"

"You should have seen it from the start," Logan said, with a playful smirk, "It's your own fault."

"You're right," The blonde agreed, leaning his head forward to rest his nose on top of the brunette's, "I never should have gotten involved with a bad boy like you."

"Absolutely." Logan agreed, intertwining his fingers behind the taller boy's neck. Kendall let an affectionate laugh escape his thinly pursed lips,

"I remember, the first time I saw you…" He said, fondly dropping his gaze as if he could see what he was retelling, "Your socks were pulled all the way up to your knees… and you were wearing that moss green sweater vest you always wore over a mustard polo…"

"I was a stud." Logan interjected.

"And you had those bottle cap glasses…"

"Thank goodness for contacts."

Kendall took his boyfriend's face into his hands, and clicked his tonge to the roof of his mouth, making a "Tsk" sort of sound.

"I liked them."

"That's good for you." Logan said, earning a laugh from the taller blonde. They watched the other for a few moments, more than content to dwell in the temporary silence, before Kendall asked,

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" Logan pursed his lips and grinned.

"Of course I do." He said, "Those were big words for a third grader."

"And it only took you eight years to believe them." Kendall said, with the slightest bit of remorse. Logan ducked his head, and apologetically touched his lips to fiancé's.

"Nu-uh!" The blonde protested, tilting his head quickly and forcing Logan's lips to briefly meet the side of his face before sliding down his cheek.

"Why not!" The brunette more exclaimed than asked.

"You can't kiss me before the wedding; It's bad luck!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Made it up." Kendall said, smugly popping his p, which earned an eye roll from the brunette.

"I'm not surprised." Logan said, quickly capturing his boyfriend's lips in his own. The kiss lasted all of three seconds, before Kendall pulled back and brushed his fingers through his fiancé's hair.

"I see James got a hold of your head," He commented, pulling a hand back and wipping the various gels and goops off onto his previously perfect pants.

"This is true."

"So," Kendall said, lacing his fingers around the brunette's wrists, "What were you saying when I came in?"

"_What was I what?"_ Logan asked, cocking a single eyebrow in confusion.

"You were having a very intense conversation with yourself… before I came in…"

"Oh," the brunette returned, dropping his eyes to the ground, "Erh… just… nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"…Vows… and… such… things like that." Logan said into his shirt collar. Kendall's face lit up immediately.

"Let me hear them!" He said, gripping the brunette's wrists a little too tight. Logan laughed, though shook his head.

"You can't!"

"I'm gonna hear them anyway, though!" Kendall said, jutting his lower lip like a puppy dog, and earning a laugh from his fiancé.

"It's nothing you haven't heard before," He insisted, kissing the blonde's nose sweetly, "And cut that out, you look like you're five."

"You didn't know me when I was five." Kendall protested, playfully.

"I knew you when you were eight," Logan said, "And you were the most cocky eight year old on the face of this earth."

"And you were the baddest kid on the playground, that you were." Kendall returned, nuzzling his head in between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, "I should have walked away when I had the chance."

"I'm glad you never did," Logan said, tucking his arms around the boy's waist, "Thank you for never leaving me."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have," Kendall said softly against the brunette's neck.

"Because of the promise we made in the third grade, right?"

"Absolutely the only reason," The blonde confirmed, "For better or worse, Logan."

"Totally." The brunette agreed, leaning in to press their lips together.

"You _idiots!"_James exclaimed, slamming the door to the Bridal Suite wide open. Both boy jumped apart, clutching their chests in surprise, "Everyone's waiting for you. Get your butts out here!" The couple laughed as their friend departed angrily,

"I guess that's our que."

"This won't be too hard." Kendall said, taking his fiancé's hand on a strong exhale. Logan agreed, wearily.

"Nothing we haven't done before." He agreed. After a moment of serious silent, Logan asked, "Remember how you used to make me play 'wedding' with you when we were kids?"

Kendall laughed fondly,

"Don't pretend you didn't like me wrapping you up in toilet paper and pulling you down my driveway."

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes at the memory, "I made a pretty sexy bride," he said.

"We did that up until the fifth grade… and your Mom was still surprised when you told her you were gay."

"All the pictures of us sitting in that red wagon of yours with the cans and the strings and the 'just married' sign hanging off the back should have been some sort of hint…" Logan agreed, giving his boyfriend's hand a tight squeeze. Kendall laughed as he pulled the brunette across the room and pressed his body against the door.

"Thank you for letting me marry you," The blonde said, locking their eyes together as his finger's grazed the door knob.

"I had no choice." Logan said with a smug grin, "I made a promise a long time ago that I swore I'd keep." They kissed quickly before walking out into the hall and pushing through the heavy cathedral doors, ready to play the final round of a game they started way back in the third grade.


End file.
